A Walk in the Park
by sketchinglife
Summary: Edward and Bella go to the park on a summer day in Forks. One-Shot. Fluff.


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Twilight fanfic. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: Every character you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer. :)

A Walk in the Park

Summer days in Forks were limiting. The countless and rare sunny days had kept me inside with Edward most of the time. But it was ok, I didn't mind. Any day, minute, or second I got to spend with him made my heart whole. It made it easier to breathe.

On this particular day there was a nice cloud cover – which meant that we could go out. I suggested that we take a walk to the only park in Forks, Edward happily obliged with anything that I wanted to do.

He carried me there on his back while he ran. I kept my eyes open as he weaved through the trees. I could feel the elation rolling off of him in waves because this was _our_ run. I ran my fingers through his wind-blown hair and then rested my head on his shoulder and softly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" he smiled. He slowed his run to a walk and helped me down from his back. As soon as I was on the ground I took his hand and laced our fingers. He ambled slowly with me towards the park – free of children on this day.

"What would you like to do?" he asked, gesturing to the play structure with a grin on his face.

I stopped and smiled up at him. "Edward have you ever played on a playground before?" I knew the answer before I asked. I couldn't imagine Edward crawling through the structure or going down the slide.

"No I can't say that I have." He answered, leading me to the side of the playground containing the monkey bars. "Would you care to show me?" I let go of his hand as I climbed my way up the three-step ladder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how his hand twitched towards me -assuming that I would fall. I stood on the top step – for once taller than Edward. I took the first bar in my hands and I stepped off of the ladder. With a small grunt I swung my body towards the next bar, and proceeded to slowly work my way to the end.

"Impressive." He grinned and lifted me down from the last bar, holding me in his arms.

"Your turn," I said, swiftly kissing him and hopping down. At once he was at the beginning of the bars as I had been, working his way across with more graze than a trapeze artist. I felt my jaw drop at how fast he finished the row of bars, and then turn to do it once again. I couldn't help the pout that formed on my mouth and the way my arms crossed in front of my chest.

He seemed to be enjoying himself – his face lit up and he reminded me of a child. This would have made me laugh except for the fact that he was so much better than me at absolutely everything. Feeling a little let down at my sad attempt to show off, I stalked off toward the one large slide, climbing and crawling my way through the play structure until I reached the top. My legs splayed in front of me on the slide as I sighed.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" His cool breath tickled my ear, making me jump at the unexpected change of temperature. My heart fluttered at the feel of his cool hands on my exposed shoulders.

"No." I mumbled.

"Bella…." He whispered, taking me by surprised and pushing us just enough to send us down the slide. I relaxed on the way down, leaning back into his strong embrace.

We sat still on the bottom of the slide. Edward lied down on the hard plastic and I rested my head against his hard stomach.

"I love you" I said. Sitting up and awkwardly twisting my way around in the small space so I could lay on top of him and gaze into his amber eyes.

He closed the distance and moved his lips excitedly against mine. I smiled and rested my hands on his cold hard chest. This definitely made up for the monkey bars. He ran his fingers through my hair, his other hand making small circles on the small of my back. His ice cold tongue ran its way across my bottom lip. I shuddered with pleasure and my heart sped up in time with my ragged breaths. I cautiously let my tongue meet his. As it did I felt him let out a small groan, encouraging me to move my tongue slowly against his. As I moved my hands to his face his cell phone went off.

I let out a frustrated sigh and lifted myself from him so he could reach the small phone.

"What Alice?" He growled, also seemingly annoyed at our interruption. I waited impatiently and drew little shapes on his chest, watching as his expression suddenly tensed. "What?" he growled again, this time more angrily than annoyed. He sat up so fast I almost slid off the slide.

"I'll be there in a minute." He snapped, and shoved his phone back into his pocket, helping me up. My heart temporarily stopped beating – what was wrong? Was there trouble? "Edward…what?"

"Alice sees that my Volvo might not resemble a Volvo in about ten minutes….dammit Rosalie!" He said her name as an expletive.

"What'd you do to make her so pissed off?" I knew she just wouldn't do this for no good reason.

"I used one of her shirts to dry off my Volvo. She just left it in the garage and it was dirty anyway…" He reminded me of a small boy fessing up to his mother. "I'll back in ten minutes." He promised, "I'll send someone back to watch you." He grazed the side of my face with his hand and then took off into the trees.

I sighed and wondered what I was going to do for the next ten Edwardless minutes. I ambled slowly to the swings, sighing again as I plopped down on the hard seat. I began to pump my legs and forth, losing myself in my thoughts. I gazed into the cloud-filled sky and lost track of time focusing on it moving closer and then far away. I thought about Edward. That last kiss we shared was the furthest he had allowed us to go; it made my heart skip a beat just thinking about the feel of his tongue against mine. I wondered if it was even possible to feel the way I felt for him…

"Emmett be careful!" Alice's voice shouted from in the trees

"Don't worry, Bella will be alright." Emmett's reassuring voice came from about ten feet behind me. I jumped a little on the swing and pumped my legs a little harder, gaining air as if it would get me away from him.

His large hands began to push me and the swing gained more height than I'm sure it was used to. I tightened my grip on the chains. "Emmett…." I said skeptically, trying to keep my head from spinning as the swing pushed its limits. I wished that Edward was back to stop him as my teeth were now clamped shut, enabling me to ask him to stop. I let out at small squeak as the swing jolted beneath me.

Emmett guffawed, clearly finding my recent state of terror hilarious. As he was still laughing, he pushed a little harder than what was normal to him. The result for me was that I was now seeing the bar -that was supposed to remain above my head at all times to keep the swing in place- come-closer to my face.

I saw the world turning upside-down, so I did the most sensible thing I could think of. I jumped.

While airborne I found my voice and let out an ear splitting scream. Mentally I knew that there was no reason to fear falling. I knew that there were two vampires with enough speed to easily catch me before I landed. I also knew that if I fell, all they had to do was bite and I would be fixed after three intensely pain-filled days. But I couldn't help it. My body had kicked into its fight or flight response -besides the fact that I was already in flight.

"Oh shit, sorry Bella!" Emmett yelled, moving to catch me. At the same time Alice yelled "EMMETT!" and jumped to get me. But before she got to me, before Emmett could catch me, and before I reached my peak in the air – a pair of strong familiar arms caught me. I wanted to smile in relief but I was still screaming. Edward landed lightly on the ground, still holding me up.

"Bella? Bella?! Are you ok?" His worried voice asked.

I stared up at him, still shocked from my recent flight. I nodded meekly, my body still shaking from the past ten seconds.

"Um….sorry Bella…" Emmett muttered from behind me. Edward glared at him over the top of my head and growled.

Suddenly worn out, I rested my head on Edwards' chest, for once happy that he didn't put me down. "It's ok, I forgive you Emmett." My voice was muffled by Edward's shirt.

"I'll deal with you later." Edward hissed a clear warning for him to leave. I heard the trees rustle which I took as their departure. I peaked out from Edwards' shirt to make sure that they were gone, and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, burying his face into my hair. "I should have brought you with me."

"Oh right, the Volvo. Is it alright?" I remembered the reason he had left in the first place.

"Yes. I got home with five minutes to spare so I hid it in a parking structure near La Push. I'll retrieve it tomorrow once I'm sure that Rosalie's grudge is gone." He said this nonchalantly like this was a normal thing for her to do –well, to think about doing anyways.

"Oh." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck for better support. "Well then, that takes care of it that." I was finally feeling the adrenaline rush leave my body.

"So where were we?" He murmured, his nose skimming the length of my face.

"Right about here." I smiled, letting my lips meet his once again.


End file.
